Missing Phone
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Isabelle looses her cell phone after a fight and has to go and get it even if its the Underworld I suck at summaries lol


Just a random Idea i had one day...and also it pasted the time since at this momment in time..that i'm typeing this..I HAVE NO INTERNET!!11 ....and i really like the story ^_^

man after I finshed the Percy Jackson series i felt like i lost my friends so sad v.v...cant wait for the frist movie...going 2 go see it

anyways..Nico is my favorite character and I thought it would be funny is Izzy lost her phone and it ended up with him also he's alittle older in this.

Disclamer:I do not own Mortal Insturments or Percy Jackson & The Opympains or any songs that are mentioned only this story idea is mine...

No animals where harmed in the makeing of this story...nor were any drugs taken(ok maybe alittle XD jk) music is the blame  
and i'm so happy 2 have internet back...and totally reading -Man right now...finally getting more into Kanda and its just makeing me love him more...but i hate his voice in the Dubbed blah...

* * *

"Guys we have a problem." Isabelle said stopping under a lamp post and patting herself down again.

Clary and Jace, who were about a foot ahead of her, stopped and turned back. Alec, who was next to her, also stopped and looked at her.

She patted herself again and looked around her looking for something.

It was getting late and they had just gotten back from one of the weirdest frights. In the park four skeletons were fighting against nine zombies. They got rid of them all except one skeleton and three zombies and were now heading to the coffee shop to get a late drink before going separate ways.

"Whats wrong?" Clary asked concerned.

"My phone," She checked her jean pockets again and her white shirt that had a breat pocket. "its gone."

"Gone is in, you left it at home or," Jace started slowly.

"As in you had it durning the fight." Alec finshed trying not to get angry.

Alec was pleading in his head that she said that she remembered its at home. Unfortanly she nodded yes to her brother.

A flash went through her head, one for the zombies that got away had tackled her from behind, knocking the wipe from her hand. They wrestled but he ran when he saw Clary comeing after it when a blade.

"Zombie stole my phone. I'm going to kill it!" She said loudly stompping her foot.

Alec had to stop himself from telling is sister you can't kill something thats already dead only destory it.

"You sure its gone?" Jace asked letting go of Clary's hand and place both on Isabelle's shoulders.

She glared and said 'Yes' with acid in her voice. He had learned over the years, sometimes the hard way, to never mess with her stuff. Unless you had a death wish.

Clary pulled her phone out from her own jeans and went throught her contacts to find her friends number. "Lets call it ok?"  
Though no one agreed or disagreed to this she hit the speaker button, held it out and called. It rang a few times before someone picked up and put it on speacker also. There were grumbling monaing sounds, like someone or thing was trying to talk.

"Um Hello?" Clary said unsure of what to do. By the looks of everyone's face neither did they.

"What are you doing?" A new voice demanded, the noises stopped at once.

By the sounds, it seems the new voice grabbed the phone away from the undead or atlest tryed to because something feel on the floor.

"That had better have been a arm!" Isabelle said angerly.

"Seems like we found a cell phone," The voice sounded amused then gasped in alarm. "This is not good. You got get ou-, " He paused. "Never mind he's here. My Prince what brings you here?"

"Prince? Zombies? What kind of Zombie were you fighting Izzy?" Alec asked confused.

Isabelle shrugged, she wasn't as mad anymore but waned to know where the hell her phone was and whats going on.

"I heard a ringing and come to what it was and found you. Who is suppose to be building not googling over a simple phone." Another voice said. It sounded like a boy who had to be around their age, he had to be the Prince.

"I was comeing to get more supplies when I saw the undead with something and found it was a phone. I'll be on my way soon please do not report me to your Father."

The Prince sighed and picked up the phone.

"Careful with that!" Isabelle snapped at him.

"I will not, nor was I going to, you already have your punishment so stop seeming like you want more. Now go." The Prince said ignoreing Isabelle and that was not makeing her a happy camper.

"I will be going now. But I think we should get ride of that before monsters come after you. Your Father will not be happy about that." The voice said and then walked off.

The Prince seemed to be alone now, no other voices or noises.

'Monsters' Jace mouthed to Isabelle blaming her for some reason. She wondered how monsters are attracted to cell phones. They never had a problem with that.

"I want my phone back!" She yelled grabbing the phone from Clary, taking it off speaker and putting it to her ear. "Did you hear me?!"

"Yes I did!" The Prince snapped back. His voice was so forceful and powerful Isabelle flinched. "Do you want it to end up in the Spinx river? There will be no getting it back after that trust me, that water is worse then acid." Strange he was calm and also changelling.

"Don't you dare you brat!" Isabelle said hopeing there was no fear in her voice from his. "You just want it for yourself."

"And endanger my life whenever I leave here? I may be King of Ghost and Prince of the Dead but I do not wish death upon myself," He said.

"Your crazy." Isabelle huffed not believing a word of what he said.

"Can a crazy do this?" The group could feel the earth under their feet like it was about to split open. After a few seconds and almost falling a few times the shaking stopped and everything was once again calm like nothing ever happend. "I don't have time for this I have to pack. I'll send Miss. O' Leary to you, get on her back and she'll bring you to me where I'll personaly give it back."

"My group is coming with me so tell that to Miss. Who-ever." Isabelle said in a more demanding tone. She really wanted her phone back, also she wanted him to think she wasn't afraid of him. Who ever this Prince is, he's strong, she thought.

"Fine," He sounded unamused now while walking somewhere where loud could be heard. "And I'm guessing you've never ridden a hellhound, don't worry she's nice."

Before he hung up Isabelle could here him give a laugh , like he was imagering there reaction when they saw Miss.O' Leary or when they got to him or both.

Isabelle looked confused while she hung up and handed the phone back to Clary.

"What did he say?" Clary asked putting it in her jacket pocket.

"That he's needs to finshing packing and the he's sending a hellhound named Miss. O' Leary, whose nice, to come and get us so he can personaly had my phone back. Oh and he stopped the shaking because he doesn't have time for this." Isabelle explained to them wondering if he was telling the truth or not.

They waited for about aminute of two and everything was silent. Isabelle was about to call her phone back but she got the feeling the Prince of Loony turned it off. Another minute passed by and Alec started humming and nodding his head alitte looking around minding his own buissness. The rythme kept changeing but over all it was the same song.

"Alec what are you singing?" Jace asked.

"I'm not singing," He corrected "I'm humming and I don't remember anything about the song other than the tune."

Isabelle was about to say something but Clary jummpped in first.

"Wait...I think I know that song. Hum some of those parts again,"

Alec started to hum a part louder while Isabelle and Jacde watched Clary. She was useing her finger to keep the beat. Then, she started to sing keeping up with the rythme.

" _'Love. The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacumbs of Egypt only God knows we suck it._" She sang keeping up then the tune change and again she kept up. "_We do the kinda stuff that only Prince would sing about so put your hands down my pants and I'll beat you you'll nuts._" Again it changed. "_Then we'll do it doggie stytle so we both watch X files. Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothing but memo so lets do it like they do it on the discovery channel."_

Isabelle and Jace stared at the two to shocked to say anything. Isabelle didn't know where to be more in shock about that Alec was humming that or that Clary knows the words.

"How do you two know that song?" Jace asked still in shock.

"Magnus was playing it the other day," Alec said with a shrug."Also a song about kissing boys and starting stuff."

"Does it start off with 'Yo check it out I've got a plan'?" Clary asked. Alec though for a second then nodded. "Thats called 'I kissed a boy' by Cobra Starship.

"How do you know this?!" Jace demanded from his girlfriend. Alec's excuse was understandable since its Magnus but Clary. Isabelle could understand why Jace was demanding it.

"I do go to clubs and listen to I don't need your aprovable to listen to them." She snadded at him. "Also that frist one is called 'Bad Touch' by Bloodhound."

The second after she said that there was a loud...

THUD and Growling

Turning around they saw a large hound, black and furry. It had its head down low touching the ground. This had to be Miss. O' Leary the nice hellhound, but she did not look nice. No one moved instead they stared at her.

"Your not aloud to say that bands name anymore." Jace whsipered and Clary nodded in agreement.

"Miss. O' Leary?" Alec asked.

The dog started panting like a puppy and they took that as a yes. It took some conviceing but Isabelle got everyone, includeing herself, to glimp on the hound.

"Um Ok we'r ready?" Isabelle said not really sure what to do next.

Obviously the dog did since everything was covered in shadow, then darkness and then they infront of a three-headed dog. Miss. O' Leary jumpped up and down, she knew this three head dog and seemed to be friends with it also. It was ok then it noticed the humans on the hounds back and each head started growling, each took a turn snapping. Makeing the even larger beast more fearful. They were about to take out there weapons to defend themselves when a whistle was heard. It was loud and high pitch, both dogs lowered there heads and whimmpered.

"Cerberus." A voice said. "Be kind to our guest their only here to pick up something of theirs."

Looking down they noticed a boy step out from behind one of Cerberus paws.

He had short black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He had a black shirt with skulls and black and red baggy trip pants. He had his hands in his pocket and wore something between a smile and a smirk. He looked about sixteen maybe seventeen, and was attravtive in a sorta way.

This had to be the boy Isabelle talked to over the phone.

He patted the paw of the larger dog and then went over to the hellhound and pet her head.

Isabelle slid down followed by Alec, Jace and Clary.

"Mom and Luke are never going to believe this." Clary whispered looking around.

"Neither are our parents or Magnus." Alec said also looking around.

"Only demi-gods and others gods would. Maybe a few others but thats mainly it." The boy shrugged. He was about the same higth as Clary, maybe a inch or two higher.

"Demi-gods? Gods?" Alec asked in disbelif.

"Yes gods. As in the Greek gods. Their real and they have children with mortals and those children are known as demi-gods. Thought that was obvious." The boy rolled his eyes."God and gods are two different matters. Matters that I don't feel like explaining I still have to pack. Also Father wont be happy to find live mortals down here."

"Who's your Father?" Clary asked interested.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

"Its rude to ask someone's name before saying their own." He said looking eyes with Isabelle.

"Isabelle, Alec and Jace Lightwood. This is our friend Clary Fray," She said back not looking away. But there was something about looking in the boys eyes, she felt cold like she was looking at death. He smirked knowing how she felt.

"Yes, I got that from my Father. When locking eyes with mortals that happens it normal, just learned to do that to my fellow demi-gods. Comes in handy when someone gets me mad, also its stronger here."

Isabelle looked away quickly. She hated that feeling, not even demons can make her feel that bad. She thought some could but know she knew she was wrong. This was the one feeling. "Your Father is Hades isn't? And this is the Underwold right?"

Alec, Jace and Clary looked at her with concern and also confused. She looked back at him careful not to lock eyes .

The boy bowed "Nico De Angelo son of Hades at your serivous," He went back to his slouch and looked around with a smile. "This is where I live outside of Camp Half-Blood."

"Ok Nico," Alec started getting closer to his sister knowing something was wrong with her. "Earlier someone said something about Monsters coming after you. Because of a cell phone, why?"

Nice sighed "I don't know why but cell phones give out a signal. That signal lets the monsters find us easier. Basically their point in living is to kill demi-gods. But he failed to remember that that I'm safe here. That only happends if I'm out there." Nico pointed up. "He was think about if I kept it what would happen since I do go to a mortal school. Also I stay at a friends house sometimes, Miss. O' Leary's owner, Percy. He's also a demi-god,son of Posiden.

Alec nodded somewhat understanding what the son of Hades was saying or at lest trying to. Miss O'Leary percked up when hearing her masters name.

"Can I have my phone back so that we can go?" Isabelle asked as Alec touched her arm.

"Yes." He said takeing her phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm sorry I kept you so long should have just handed it over and let you be on your way."

"And you need to finsh packing. For camp?" Clary guessed and Nico nodded.

"Also Father doesn't like Shadowhunters," Nico said innocently looking behind him to make sure Hades wasn't coming. "They escape death to much."

"How do you know we'r Shadowhunters?" Jace asked.

Nico looked at his arms and neck and did the same to the others, except Clary since she wore a jacket. "I'm not stupid, I can see the marks. My Father told me about you guys." He locked eyes with Jace.

Jace froze, Isabelle knew why, he was getting the same feeling she did. "Death is a natural thing that must happen in order for life to go on. At are Camp we have stuff to heal us like you have Runes. But sometimes Shadowhunters push it with the Runes."

"What? So you and your Father had a grudge against us?" Jace said with his cocky attuided while looking away.

Nico turned around and started to walk away. They thought he wasn't going to answer Jace.

"Someone once said its dangerous for children of Hades to hold grudges and its the same for Hades himself. I learned the hard way its true. So no we do not."

Isabelle can tell by the sound of Nico's voice it hurt to talk about that person so she stopped Jace from pushing it. She put her phone in her pocket and went over to Miss O' Leary and got on her back.

"Come on guys." She said.

"Fine we'll leave the BRAT alone." Jace said raiseing his voice for

'brat' and waited for him to turn around and say something back.

Instead Nico stopped pulled his had out of his pocket and flicked Jace off. Isabelle, Alec and Clary laughed at Jace's expression, he couldn't believe what happend.

Miss. O' Leary left leaveing Nico alone with Cerberus. He sighed and we back to the dog and sat back down against the stomach. Racheal was right, he did have a intresting meating new people.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked coming into view and walking to his son.

"Nothing Father." He answered leaning his head back and yawned. "Just sleepy I guess."

"Go get some rest then my son. I had one of the undead finsh your packing."

"Thank you. I'll be leaveing for Percy's tommorrow morning."

"Oh yes. Do you have fun meeting those Shadowhunters?"

Nico closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "The girl with the black cell phone got caught on one of the Undead's clothes so her and her group came here just to get it."

"Anything else?" Hades asked amused by his teenage child.

"The guy with blond hair is a cocky bastered who needs to be put in his place," Nico scoffed. A thought ran through his head and he opened one eye. "Hey Father?"

"Hm."

"Can I send Cerberus to scare him just once? It'll only take a second." He begged.

Hades gave a amused laugh. "No," Nico closed his eye and pouted. "his time will come soon and then you may scare him once."

"Fine." He crossed his arms.

Hades gave a small chuckle. Nico was happy he could see a side of his Father that no other can, made the Underworld feel like he would always have a place to come back to, Which it is.

"Your like your Mother." Hades said knowing Nico liked being compared to his mother. "Sleeping out here again?"

Nico gave a small smile while laying down next to the dog. "Good night Father."  
"Good Night my son."

Hades turned around and started to walk away. He knew Nico would be safe, Cerberus would rather die then have any harm to sleeping down.

"Still think he's a cocky bastered."


End file.
